What You do to Me
by searCHIngfORmySuPErman
Summary: Clare attends Smithdale with Alli. While Alli dates Drew, Clare finds herself drawn to football star Eli. Clare's hiding something from Eli. Characters are completely OOC. Story is better than summary. Rating is K , will change later in story. Please R&R.
1. Written in the Stars

"But, Alli-" Once again, I was cut off by my best friend. I never seemed to be able to speak my mind when hers was set.

"Clare, it's a party for god's sake. One college party isn't going to ruin your career. C'mon, Clare. This will be my first date with Drew, and I need you to be there. Everyone says he's changed, but if he hasn't, then I'll need you by my side." Alli gave me her famous puppy-dog face. Her wide brown eyes and pouted lips forced me to break down. I could never say no to her, no matter how hard I tried.

"Fine. But don't expect me to drink. I made a vow," Alli sighed. This had been my speech since we first attended Smithdale.

"Okay, okay. I get it, you've heard this speech way too many times. I'm just trying to prove a point. I'm not going to change." Alli smiled and put her arm around me.

"I know, Clare-bear. Don't worry. No one's going to change you." I smiled back at her as we walked back to our apartment. We were renting a two-bedroom apartment during our 4th year at university. Alli and I, well, we're inseparable.

"You know, Drew's been telling me about his friend, Eli." I stopped dead in my tracks. She was not trying to set me up, right? I started to shake my head.

"Alli, you're not setting me up on some blind date. I bet he's a football player, too. I thought you realized after KC that I was not supposed to date athletes. It never works out."

"Yet you spend every single day in that training room. Clare, this isn't high school anymore. KC was a dumb jackass who didn't realize what he had. He screwed up, but not all guys are like KC. Take Drew for example," I looked at her with the 'are you serious' look. Drew was known for his one-night stands and various flings. He was the quarterback and didn't seem to care about hurting girls' feelings. Alli knew how I felt about him, but if he made her happy, then I was happy.

"Alright, you don't want to hear about Drew, but in high school, guys only thought about looks. It didn't matter if you wanted to be the first woman president or cure cancer." I agreed. When KC left me for Jenna, I knew it was the looks. It wasn't that I wasn't pretty, she was just prettier.

"Even though I don't want to say it, you're absolutely right." She linked her arm through mine as we rode the elevator up to our apartment.

* * *

><p>"Ew, no, Clare. What are you thinking?" Alli and I had completely different tastes in fashion, but I figured for once, I'd let her dress me up. If Drew ended up acting like a complete idiot, I didn't want her hating me for not wearing something appropriate.<p>

She turned my closet upside down. I'm almost positive that she went through every single piece of clothing that I owned before picking out a pair of frayed jean shorts with a burnout stripe tiered camisole. A pair of gladiator wedge sandals completed my look. I had to admit that I looked rather pretty. Although I felt a bit naked in my lack of clothing.

"Thanks, Alli. I love it!" I ran over to her and gave her a hug. Alli's wardrobe consisted of a black v-neck lace dress with wedge heels. Drew was going to be sorry if he screwed up her night.

After putting on our makeup and grabbing our purses, we made our way to the football house, as everyone liked to call it.

About five or six of the players lived in a rather large house near frat row. The football house was known for its outrageous parties. They never got out of hand, but if you weren't "somebody", then you weren't invited.

The line for the party was down the block and around the corner, but when I went to go to the end, Alli grabbed me and pulled me to the front.

"Alli? Where the hell are you going? The line is all the way back there!"

"Clare, calm down. Drew told me to go to the front, Supposedly we're on the VIP list." I laughed. This seemed so cliché. It was almost as if we were in one of those teen movies.

"So, what's the guy's name again? Ethan?"

"No, Clare. It's Eli. Look if you're not interested then don't talk to him. I don't want you to-"

"To what, Alli? Break his heart? Are you still on that?" She sighed and faced me.

"I'm sorry, Clare. That was out of line, but he's, well, he's a good kid. I don't want either of you getting hurt, alright?" Obviously, there was more to this than just a blind date, but if she was going to bring up Nate again, then, wait, I'm not getting upset over this again.

"It's okay. I'm sorry, too. This is my first night out since, well, you know." She nodded in agreement. It was still hard to talk about. She linked her arm through mine as we marched our way to the front door.

"Names, please."

"Alli Bhandari and Clare Edwards." The bouncer searched through the list of names before highlighting two.

"Okay, ladies, you may go inside." Alli and I smiled at each other before making our way into the party.

"To fresh starts?" Alli questioned before looking for her date.

"To fresh starts-" As I spoke the words, my eyes came across a dark-haired muscular boy. I recognized him from the athletic training room. Whenever I would help out Ducky with taping players or wrapping ice around injuries, I would try to meet other people. I had never talked with him before, but he always seemed to be smirking. He was talking with Drew, and I watched as his green eyes sparkled while laughing at a joke told by Drew. He caught me staring. A smirk appeared across his chiseled face, and Drew turned around to see why mystery boy was smirking. A toothy smile spread across his face. The two boys walked over to us, and Alli caught my staring.

"Clare, that's Eli." My jaw dropped, knowing this was the boy I was supposedly meeting up with.

"Should I distract them while you wipe the drool, or are you good?" I slapped Alli's shoulder and squinted my eyes at her.

One good-looking football player wasn't going to make me fall head over heels for him.

"Hi, you must be Clare, right? I'm Eli." He smirked, and I could feel a blush burning through my skin. The way he said _Clare_, chills ran up and down my spine. I pondered on what to say, but nothing seemed to come out. Finally, I spoke.

"Ehh, yeah, that's me, Clare." I looked around the room trying to hide the fact that I was blushing a deep, deep shade of red.

"Can I get you a drink?" I felt extremely nervous. Boys never made me feel this way, but for some reason, Eli seemed to defy all my former thoughts.

"Yeah, sure. How about a water?" He smirked, and I could feel him eying up my cross necklace. He probably thought I was some church girl who never did anything fun. Well, he was completely wrong.

"That sounds good; I'll be right back." I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, searching the room for Alli and Drew. Before I knew it, I heard her squeaky voice from behind me.

"Dreeeeeeew. Why do you have to leave? I want you to stay with me."

"Alli, I told you that I couldn't stay long. My parents are coming up for the football game this weekend, and Adam's flying in tonight. I have to be there when he arrives at my place." I watched her pout. Oh, Alli…

"Okay." She was upset, but I think she realized she wasn't winning the battle.

I watched them whisper back and forth before the makeout began. I averted my eyes and felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Here's your water." He smirked before opening his water and bringing it to his mouth. He was so cute. I mentally slapped myself for thinking like that. I was not going to think about another guy. I needed to focus on my education.

"Thanks." I felt a head leaning on my shoulder. I looked over to see Alli reapplying her lipstick. Alli and her makeup, I'll never quite undertsand that.

"So," Alli cut him off.

"Eli, I'm really sorry, but we need to take off. I forgot about a paper I have due tomorrow, and I really need Clare to help me out." His smirk faded. He was genuinely upset that Alli was bailing me out.

"Oh, you know, that's alright. We'll hang out another time, Clare." I felt my knees buckle a tiny bit, but I kept my balance. He was beginning to frustrate me.

"Mhmm, another time. Thanks, Eli." I caught his eyes as I turned. I found myself getting lost in the green.

"Clare? Are you ready to go?" I shook my head and nodded Scratching my head, I walked out of the house with Alli.

"So I'm guessing you weren't interested?" The **complete **opposite.

"Yep, you're right. I think I need to be single." I need _green_ eyes.

"Well, at least you know what you want. You'll find the perfect guy someday." Already found him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? Should I continue? I've had this thought for a while now. I finally have time to write! YAY! haha Anyways, I want honest opinions about this. **

**Other questions: What did Clare do? Whose heart did she break? How long can she honestly keep away from Eli? & Lastly, is Alli that oblivious,or is she trying to protect Eli?**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	2. Hopeful Romantic

**Yay! I updated in one day! haha here's the next chapter. I won't blab too long. :)**

There **he **was again. A light blue cut-off shirt exposed his toned shoulders. My eyes wandered, searching his body. Sparkling green eyes kept my thoughts lingering. There was something about him that made me want to know more. He wasn't just _some _football player. He was the best on the team, yet he didn't boast about it. He didn't flirt with all the girls who seemed to throw themselves at him. He was something alright, but I couldn't let myself get into that.

Since the night at the football party, **he** seemed to always be on my mind.

I needed to get my mind off of him.

No matter how I tried, those green eyes stuck to every thought. If I could just look into them for a sec-

"Everything alright, Ms. Edwards? You appear to be in a different world today." My thoughts were snapped with Ducky's words.

"Ye-yeah, sorry, Ducky. I've just been a bit distracted lately. Don't worry; I'm fine." He smiled and walked toward a group of volleyball players.

"Clare? Could you help out some of the football players? I'll be right over, but the volleyball game takes priority over football today." I nodded and took a deep sigh. So much for not facing Eli. For some reason I thought that I would be able to avoid the superstar, but unfortunately, that wasn't happening. Ducky had asked me to come early every morning to help out with the rush of athletes during pre-season, and I couldn't say no to him.

A few whistles beckoned as I walked toward the testosterone-filled groups of athletes. I shook my head, this was going to be a long day.

I watched as Eli hopped up onto the countertop and take off his socks, exposing his ankle.

"Hey, _Clare_." I gulped. My insides began to melt. _Not again, Clare._ This boy was not going to break me.

"Eli. What can I do for you?" He smirked, so he was cocky. But the cockiness made him even better than you would think.

"Well, if you could please tape my ankle, that'd be great, but a phone number would be even better." There was that damn smirk again. Well, if he thought he was going to get my number, then-

"Alright, one ankle." I began to tape up his ankle,. When I finished, he grabbed my wrist as I moved onto the next player.

"What?" His eyes caught mine. It seemed as if the whole world stopped. I could tell he was a bit nervous, too. His adam's apple bobbed up and down as I bit my lip.

"What about the other thing I asked about? If you're not interested then it's fine, but look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel anything. If that's the case, then I'll leave you alone, but please don't lie to me." I hesitated. As much as I wanted to say that I felt it, too, I couldn't. He deserved better. I was just a hot mess. Sighing heavily, I dared staring back into his eyes.

"I'm not interested." His eyes turned cold. I turned around and walked away, hoping that I'd never have to face him again. My heart broke inside. I could tell that he knew I was lying. It was as if he could read me like an open book.

Out of all the lies I have told in my entire life, that was the worst of all.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback (1 year ago):<em>

_I love you, Clare. The four words that scared the living shit out of me._

"_Clare, are you ready to go? Nate's waiting downstairs for you. He looks nervous." Alli had come up the steps to get me. I had been slowly getting ready for my anniversary dinner with Nate. It had been six months since Nate and I had first starting dating. I cared about him a lot, but I knew he cared more than I did._

_He was always more affectionate than I was. He always said the right things. Sometimes it felt as if he were too perfect._

_I knew what was coming. Nate was going to tell me that he loved me. He probably planned out some huge dinner, but to be honest, I wasn't excited. Lately, I had been questioning whether or not I really cared about him. Everyone always said he was the type you bring home to your parents and marry someday, but there was something missing. _

_I never felt fireworks with him. Yeah, he was a good kisser, but if this was supposed to be love, then that's ridiculous. What's all the hype about?_

_I slowly made my way down the steps to see Nate dressed in a suit, holding a bouquet of flowers. He was adorable in every way, but my heart wasn't pounding. I certainly wasn't in love._

_How was I supposed to tell him?_

_The night was great, but I faked my happiness. I felt terrible knowing that all of this wasn't real. Well, at least to me, it wasn't real._

_I couldn't take it any longer._

"_Nate?" He looked up from his plate of fettuccini alfredo. _

"_Yes?" He smiled sweetly. I was going to break his precious little heart._

"_We need to talk." Those were the words any person hated to hear. Whether it be in a relationship or a conversation, those words were never good._

_After a heartfelt discussion, Nate stood up._

"_So, it was all a lie? These months meant nothing to you?" Tears began pouring down my cheeks._

_My voice became a whisper, "No, Nate. Please don't ever think like that. I just don't want to hold you back anymore. You need somebody better than me." _

_After paying the check, he rose his tear-brimmed eyes to mine. Disappointment had filled his eyes._

"_As much as this hurts, I love you, Clare. You may not feel it, but I needed to get that out. You broke my heart." And with that, I watched Nate walk right out of my life._

_His words scared me. Actually, they frightened me. I was afraid to love. I didn't want to get hurt, like I hurt Nate. It wasn't fair._

_*End flashback_

* * *

><p>"You know, Clare, as much as I hate cutting into other people's live, I couldn't help but notice that you were lying." A voice that I knew like the back of my hand appeared in the background.<p>

"ADAM?" I screamed and turned around to see my other best friend alongside of his brother, Drew.

I ran over and gave him a huge hug; I could feel Eli burning a hole through Adam's back.

"What's up with the jealous Eli?" Adam questioned as he released me from the hug.

"Nothing." He squinted his eyes at me, knowing I was holding the truth from him.

As I finished taping up a couple of players, Adam and I caught up on various topics including his relationship with Fiona and Eli.

* * *

><p><em>A couple days later…<em>

"I've seen that look before." Adam caught my gaze as I stared at Eli. Usually the lies never phased me, but with Eli, it was different.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He laughed, knowing I wasn't going to give in very easily.

"That's bullshit, Clare." Alli had been trying to get me to confess my feelings since Adam arrived. She figured I would give into him, but I was still standing strong.

"I see the way you look at him. You like him, Clare. He seems to like you, too. I know you're worried about college and your parents, but a relationship could be good for you." Adam was such a hopeful romantic. No relationship had ever worked out for me.

"Adam, I don't even know him. He could be-"

"What, Clare? He could be perfect for you. You've always chosen the wrong guys," I glared at him. "But, it could all change with the right guy." Ever since he and Fiona started dating, he always viewed life as a glass half full.

"Adam, Eli hates me." Adam's eyes shifted as I spoke.

"I don't hate you, _Clare_." The raspy voice uttered my name. Goosebumps covered my arms. My eyes widened as I saw those green eyes again.

Adam coughed and excused himself and Alli, before winking at me. I reminded myself to thank him later.

"You don't?" My voice quivered. This boy made me so nervous.

"No," I watched as his eyes traveled across the street to a group of kids playing soccer. "I just hate the fact that you lied. You can't deny the attraction between us." _Attraction_. It was the perfect word, seeing as I was always pulled toward him.

"The _attraction_? I guess you could call it that." I smirked right back at him. Two could play that game.

"What would _you _call it?"

"Well, _Eli, _I would say it's merely flirtatious conversation between two young adults."

"Alright, Ms. Smarty-pants. Call it whatever you like. So, how about that phone number?" I thought about how I wanted to approach this. _Take things slowly_.

"How about we meet up again, and then we'll see about the other thing." He smirked, and I felt a blush creeping up my neck.

"That's perfect, _Clare_." Yeah, that's perfect alright. I can't keep my mind off of a football player. This is just plain fantastic.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Opinions? Did I rush them into being okay with each other? It's not going to be all happy camper-style, but I didn't want to drag it out.<strong>

**Obviously, there's more to Clare's past. Any ideas?**

**Thanks for the reviews and story alerts! I opened my email after school today and had a bunch of new emails from fanfiction! I almost screamed! haha**

**I really appreciate when you all take out your time to read my story. It means so much. **

**Anyways, thanks! I don't know when I'll update again, but I promise it'll be soon once I have some free time!**

**Toodles.**


	3. Look At Me Now

**I am really, really, really sorry. I'll be honest with you. I've been busy, yeah, but basically, I've been extremely lazy. I've had part of this chapter written for probably two weeks, and I had absolutely no motivation to write. But, today something made me feel like writing, so here's the next chapter. I won't bore you any longer with this author's note.**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI. I ONLY OWN A PAINT-SPLATTERED IPOD TOUCH. :)**

Bluntly, Adam said, "You're staring again, Clare." I ran a free hand through my hair while taking a sip of my water. Shooting my eyes over to Adam, I kicked him underneath the table. _Thanks for stating he obvious. _Eli and I had hung out a few times, but he still hadn't made a move. I was starting to wonder whether he really liked me or not. I wasn't going to play some sick love game with him because that just wasn't who I was.

Eli was walking toward my table outside the field house where Adam and I were eating lunch. A thin layer of sweat glimmered off his forehead, looking as though he just came from football practice. A smirk appeared across his face as he caught me gawking over him.

I started to rub my neck nervously, while biting my lip. He made me so _freaking _nervous.

"Hi, _Eli_." Adam stared at me. I mouthed _what._

"Hey, Clare and Adam." Adam and he fist bumped. I never quite understood what a fist bump was for, but whatever, they were cool with each other. Adam's phone began to ring something girly as he rose from the bench. Eli and I both chuckled as Adam blushed. Obviously, it was Fiona, but it was still hilarious. They were both so in love, and it was cute. He's do anything for her, and she'd do the same.

He mouthed _Fiona._ We both nodded as Eli slid into Adam's place across from me. Brushing his knee against mine, the blush crept back up my neck and across my cheeks. I needed to get control of myself.

"You seem to do that a lot." Eli smirked, taking a French fry from my plate.

"What are you talking about? You're very vague." I questioned him. Before being able to steal another fry, I slapped his hand. He gave me a playful hurt look. _God, he was so gorgeous._

"You seem to blush a lot. I know I'm good-looking, but I didn't think I was that sexy." He smirked _again._

"You're right, _Eli._ I just can't keep control of myself whenever you're around. Maybe I should just throw myself at you like the others." He brought his eyes to mine. I couldn't breathe. He slid his hand to my cheek.

Smirking he said, "Now where would the fun be in that?" The blush burned my cheeks as he rubbed his thumb over my skin.

Suddenly I realized that people were staring. I cleared my throat and rose from the table. Following me, Eli walked toward the building. Before I could grab the door handle, he grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards him. Something stuck out. Eli had a light blush across his cheeks. I began to giggle, something I hadn't done in such a long time.

"What's so funny?" I couldn't help but laugh. It felt so good to be free and to be able to laugh. It had been months since I had been able to be myself in front of someone other than Alli.

"Oh, it's nothing, Eli. You're just, you're blushing." I continued to laugh, and suddenly, he burst out laughing, too. We both doubled over laughing.

Instead of heading back inside, so I could say goodbye to the trainers, I followed Eli back to his Jeep Wrangler. He headed to the driver's side while I hesitated going to the passenger seat.

"I want to show you something, Clare." His voice was a little bit quivery as he spoke. I felt a shiver run up and down my spine. Something eerie was going to happen, and it scared me. His green eyes showed sincerity, so I opened the door before hopping in.

"Where are we going? I have class at four o'clock."

"Don't worry. We'll be back in about an hour, so you'll have enough time." He was still unclear about where he was taking me.

"But you didn't answer my question, Eli. Are you attempting to avoid it?"

"You're good, Edwards. I want to show you someplace that means a lot to me. It's not bad. It's just this field that I used to go to with my parents when I was younger. Each weekend we'd go there, and I would play with friends. This was all before my parents got a divorce. Back then, I thought everything was perfect. Now, I realize that life isn't perfect or anywhere near perfect which sucks, but you've got to deal, you know? Who would've thought that I'd be playing college football today? I certainly didn't think that when I was eleven." Eli had stopped the car. We sat in a parking lot looking out upon a park and open field. It was beautiful.

I looked over to Eli and saw him smile. He seemed to do that whenever I was around.

"Eli, it's," I paused, "beautiful." You could see a lake in the background with the sun reflecting off it. Kids were running around near the swing sets, and a soccer game was playing off to the right.

"Yeah, it's something, alright." We both exited his car, and while we started to walk, he grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers. It was a bit forward, but I didn't seem to mind. It only increased the fireworks show that was playing inside my heart.

* * *

><p>Happyness.<p>

I hadn't felt it in such a long time. Eli made me forget about everything. Something as simple as sitting in a park with him was just enough for me. I was tired of all the nonsense. I needed to feel something real.

And with Eli, it definitely felt real.

* * *

><p>"Clare?" I looked up from my ice cream cone. Suddenly I felt it dripping down my chin. <em>Way to be smooth, Clare.<em>

"Hmm," was all I could get out as I attempted to wipe the ice cream that was slowly making its way toward my shirt. I sighed, giving up.

A chuckle escaped from his lips as he saw my despair.

"DOn't worry. Let me help." Eli took a napkin and wiped off the mint chocolate chip ice cream. I was such a freaking klutz.

"Wow, that's embarrassing," nervously I spoke toward Eli.

"Really? Because I thought it was cute." There was that blush again. I could feel an intense burning rise upon my cheeks.

"Looks like I need to get you back to class." said Eli, as he rose his green eyes up from his phone. I could tell he was disappointed. A smile escaped from my lips. I was really starting to like this guy.

"I guess so," I didn't want it to end. "My phone just died, do you think I could borrow yours?" I made a small lie. Obviously my phone wasn't dead, but I wasn't going to just give him my phone number. I was going to slip it in there and see if he ever figures out it's there.

"oh, yeah, here." I called Alli telling her that I didn't need a ride and yada, yada, yada. She started to blab about Drew and her romantic date with him. I eventually told her that I needed to go. I wasn't in the mood to hear about _Drew_. I still wasn't going to trust him.

* * *

><p>After Eli dropped me off for class, I couldn't get him off my mind. Professor Wise was talking about some poetry as my mind drifted off to my date with Eli. <em>His eyes. His laugh. His everything. <em>I couldn't find anything wrong with him, which made me worry.

How would he accept me? I'm certainly not perfect. I'm not even close.

I focused my thoughts on class. If I was ever going to graduate, then I needed to focus on college. I only had two more years to get through before I could attempt to find a job.

Class ended smoothly, and I walked back to my apartment.

Alli had left a note saying she was at the gym, and I should eat without her. Putting a pot full of water on the stove, I made some spaghetti and salad. All of a sudden, I heard my phone ring.

I jumped from my seat and grabbed it. It was Adam.

"Hey, Adam. What's up?"

"Are you busy? I'm tired of listening to Drew talk about Alli," I laughed and, he sighed. He was always frustrated with his brother.

"I'm just making some dinner. DO you want to come over? I made enough for two, so you could eat with me."

"How could I ever say no to food and Clare Edwards?" We both laughed before hanging up. He was such a great friend.

I left the door unlocked for Adam as I searched to find a movie to watch. It was tradition to watch a movie whenever we ate together.

"Find anything yet?" I turned around to see my best friend.

"No, not yet, Adam."

"How about Avatar? It's one of your favorites." I nodded in agreement, as he set up the movie. I made two plates full of food before sitting next to him on the couch. I could tell he wasn't exactly interested in watching the movie.

"All right, what's on Adam Torres's mind?"

"Am I that predictable?" I laughed. I could always tell when something was up with him.

"Unfortunately, yes. Seriously, though, what's up with you?"

"Fiona wants to move to the states." Adam leaving? I couldn't imagine not being able to get into a car and being able to see him within a few hours. I knew that she was talking about it, but I didn't think Fiona was serious.

"She's been saying that since high school-"

"But this time is real. She was offered a job in fashion, and you know she could never say no to fashion. I can easily go there and transfer to another school, but my friends are here. My family's here. I can't imagine not living in Canada. You're my best friend, Clare, we wouldn't be able to see each other." This was a touchy topic for Adam. He was such a friendly person, but unless you were open, too, he had trouble making friends.

"You're going to hate me for this, but you should go." The words escaped from my mouth before I could think them through.

"So, you're not going to try and stop me?" I shook my head.

"Adam, you love Fiona, right?" He nodded. "She's made sacrifices for you, and now, you need to do something for her. I know that she'll appreciate it. She loves you too much, Adam. Sometimes, I think it's more than you know." He smiled.

The rest of our evening involved watching Avatar and eating some cookies.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning thinking of those green eyes again. I still couldn't get them off my mind.<p>

Alli had left me a text late that night that she was staying at Drew's again. I wasn't surprised. She was really falling for him, but I couldn't help but wonder if he really changed. I don't think she could really handle another breakup with him.

Slowly, I made my way to the field house. As I walked into the training room, a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Hmm, I wonder who this could be." No answer. I bit my lip, wondering who could possibly be trying to mess with me. My hand felt his, and I recognized the feeling of his ring. _Eli._ I was going to mess with him.

"Alex?"

"Max?"

"John?"

"Sam?"

"I honestly don't know who this could be." I heard a sigh.

"I'm kidding. Hi, Eli." I laughed as I saw the disappointment on his face.

"Very funny, Clare." I tilted my head questioning if he was really upset.

"Eli, you're so frustrating!" We both began to laugh as we parted. I liked being able to joke with him. I finally felt accepted.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it bad? I know some parts were ehhh, but I want some honest opinions.<strong>

**I still can't believe the season 10 finale is tomorrow. I'm so sad, and Eli and Clare can't break up. It's not supposed to be that way!**

**How are you all feeling about the rumors about new love interests for these two? I'm angry. Grrrrrr...**

**anyways, thanks for reading! a review would be absoultely amazing! :)**


End file.
